Cats of the Clans Wiki talk:Characters/Archive 2
Tigerdawn? Does anybody know why Tigerdawn's page was deleted? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 23:21, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Crap. I deleted her by mistake. God, that was fail. Icefall Icy Winds 00:49, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I asked to be added a while ago, and never was. Also, is there a way you can undelete it? An admin should be able to [[User:ddevans96z|''dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 01:25, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure about that Dalton...... I'll try. [[User:Echopaw|'DuskStar']] 01:26, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Done. Icefall Icy Winds 11:30, June 20, 2010 (UTC) That was what I wondered, a cat can't be silver if it dosen't exsit. Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 13:05, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Nominating Shouldn't the pages going for noms be on the talk page? It would make life easier for everyone. --Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 18:56, June 20, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean?--Nightshine'R' 19:13, June 20, 2010 (UTC) The nominations page, I think she means. [[User:ddevans96z|dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 19:28, June 20, 2010 (UTC) No. We should make articles.. Icefall Icy Winds 12:04, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Blue's Characters Okay, we've got to decide what we're going to do about Blue's characters. We could either - a) Delete them all (As Batwing was) or b) put them up for "adoption", and let other users roleplay them. Personally, I'd prefer if we just deleted them all. However, I don't think we should delete the significant characters, i.e Gorsefang who is Icestorm's mate. I think we should give those characters to other users to roleplay. I only think they should be deleted completely if they weren't roleplayed very often, if they didn't have a mate ect. If we deleted all those, there would be a significant decrease in number in ThunderClan, which would be very nice. What do you guys think? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 05:51, June 26, 2010 (UTC) We should have an adoption for the major characters. Can anyone list all her roleplays? [[User:ddevans96z|dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 11:00, June 26, 2010 (UTC) http://catsofclans.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Bluestar%27s_Characters I also think we should delete the inimportant chars. (I'll miss Blue. T.T ) §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 11:49, June 26, 2010 (UTC) There's about five we should keep, I think. [[User:ddevans96z|dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 12:45, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Well, I would love to take some of her TC cats, for obvious reasons. xD Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 17:28, June 26, 2010 (UTC) I think Gorsefang, Lionclaw, Crowflight, Eagle, and Rainbowstar should be given to different users to roleplay. I think the rest can be deleted [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 22:50, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Lionclaw was deleted. All of Blue's TC's cats were deleted. Icefall★ Talk 12:52, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Blue told me to delete all her cats. Sorry for all you who wanted her cats. Dream, Wish, ImagineDreampaw will save the clan! 21:38, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Um, Lionclaw hasn't been deleted. But, if she wants her characters deleted, I guess we could just say that the couples broke up or something :/ [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 08:23, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Update: Me and Firepelt changed Gorsefang and Icestorm, we agreed to making Gorsefang to not want a second chance. I'll delete her character's articles right now. I think that her characters should just be forgetened. Icefall★ Talk 13:11, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Aww, does that mean Firepelt is Icestorm's mate now? xP [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 04:42, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Yes. Archiving. 16:29, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Joning? Can i join? Mossstar101 21:15, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Of course, I've added you :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 05:51, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Icestorm - Silver Nomination. I went through it, nothing seems wrong.... Quailflight 11:24, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Comments?--Quailflight 10:46, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Repeating Comments? Quailflight 08:14, May 13, 2010 (UTC) There are a lot of red links. Γǻώήςτόŗm 09:56, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Shall I sort out the redlinks? Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 13:06, June 20, 2010 (UTC) no there isn't. basically, the redlinks are fixed. Icefall Icy Winds 15:20, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Any comments before it goes up for voting? [[User:Maplefern|'Brookheart']][[User talk:Maplefern|'I must not ]][[Brookheart|'''give up...]] 14:29, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Nope! :D §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 14:30, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Then going up for vote. [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']] [[User talk:Maplefern|'I am awesome. ']][[Brookheart|'Deal with it.']] 23:09, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes Here are four userboxes for the grades. I might add pictures of gold, silver and bronze cats in. What does everyone think? Thanks --Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 14:38, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I think the orange ones look too much like the bronze. I would change them to a blue color. Not that my opinion matters, despite the fact I've asked to join this project five times....[[User:ddevans96z|''dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 15:20, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I changed it to blue. I'll add you up Dalton, this project is a bit inactive. Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 16:03, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Fawny. I think they look really good [[User:ddevans96z|dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 17:22, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Thank-you Dalton. Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 18:13, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I'll add the silver Ub to the talk pages of the silver cats. :) Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 18:49, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Hold on, you can't add members. Dalton can contact the leader or deputy on their talk page to join. However, for these userboxes, they are well made. I think we should use a ''bit more detail. I'm trying to find a better way to explain. I suck at it. xD Icefall Icy Winds 23:33, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Icy, I've asked you on the IRC before, and you left as soon as I asked it. I was assuming you were going to add me, and I never was. I'm sorry, I thought I made that clear. [[User:ddevans96z|''dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 23:42, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Shouldn't this be in the Userbox project section? Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 23:55, June 20, 2010 (UTC) It's been added there as well. Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 15:40, June 21, 2010 (UTC) We shouldn't have userboxes. Probably some like WWiki's. Not some userboxes. Those are meant for userpages, note the, 'user'. Icefall Icy Winds 12:09, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Could I try and make some? I've got a really cute idea :3 [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 05:44, June 26, 2010 (UTC) lol sure. Icefall★ Talk 14:27, June 26, 2010 (UTC) New Project Characters Leader Nightfall here :) I mean absolutely no disrespect to Maplefern, but she hasn't been as active lately, and as Fawnstorm pointed out on my talk page; Project Characters is growing more and more inactive. I think it's time Icestorm took the project over, while Maplefern would be demoted to a senior warrior. What do you guys think? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 02:44, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I would be honored too. This project is getting more and more inactive, I'll try my best to make it active and running. I also think Maplefern should be demoted; probably from leadership and admin status, because she hasn't been on at all and she hasn't been serving these rolls. Are there any other concerns, comments, questions, complaints? Icefall Icy Winds 12:03, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Complaint: When I offered to be PC leader you said that I shouldn't be the leader cause Maple was still active and had a life of her own, but know it's ok for you to become leader suddenly? I think that you should become leader, cause you are active and a good editor, but it just dosen't seem that fair. :) --Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 12:35, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I agree, Icy will be a great leader. :) Also Fawny, Icy is deputy, you are a warrior. Theres a difference. [[User:Echopaw|'DuskStar']] 18:37, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Fawny, :|. I was deputy, and I voted against you because you were new. Icefall Icy Winds 18:54, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm not new, I've been here for a while. Congrats Ice. :) I also think Echo, you mistaking me for a gulible idiot. I know the difference between deputy and warrior. Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 15:34, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ''gulible idoit? Really!? [[User:Echopaw|'DuskStar']] 18:41, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Fawny, I know you're not completely new, but obvoiusly, from your complaint, you are still sort of new. I think that maybe you should let your fingers rest from clicking on those computer keys a bit and use your brain, just a little. Thank you, §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 19:51, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Fawny, don't accuse Echo of calling you a gullible idiot. She didn't. If you do this again, you will be banned. Anyways, should I become leader? (Since no one is really in charge, all the Admins should discuss it on the IRC) Or we could have a vote. Icefall Icy Winds 19:59, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I think you already won the vote, Icy. :3 §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 16:18, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Whoa guys, could someone please leave me a message on my talkpage when this comes up? I feel really hurt. [[User:Maplefern|'Brookheart']][[User talk:Maplefern|'I must not ']][[Brookheart|'give up...']] 19:55, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, Maple :( This is my fault and my fault only, don't get irritated with anybody else. Would you forgive me? :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 21:34, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Maple, nobody wanted to hurt your feelings. People just don't think you're very active anymore. §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 22:31, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Seriously, I really am sorry. I just wasn't thinking <:) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 05:43, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Forgiven, you two. I'llpromise I'll be more active. [[User:Maplefern|'Brookheart']][[User talk:Maplefern|'I must not ']][[Brookheart|'give up...']] 14:24, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Maple, I'm sory. I agree with Swift, nobody wanted to hurt you. You weren't active for the past weeks, and we decided it was time for a new leader. Icefall★ Talk 14:27, June 26, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry Maple. None of us want to hurt you and I never will. I did think you were a little inactive, but this wiki isn't going to be top of your list. I'm glad you'll be more active soon. Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 10:57, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Firepelt- Silver Nomination Is Firepelt good enough for the Bronze rank? §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 13:10, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I think you mean silver, and yes, his article is very good. I think it's ready--nightshine 23:27, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I agree. It has some spelling/grammar issues here and there, but it's a good article. HawkeyI am a Ninja Duck! Fear me! 16:18, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Eh... I can hardly read his article. It doesn't say when he broke up with Hawkfire or anything. Then it says he hates Icestorm then they become mates...? It's confusing. Catherine I think I'm a little bit to obsessed with this movie. xD 16:26, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I agree. 16:36, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Join? Can i join this project BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 23:25, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Adding; Will archive soon. [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 00:35, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Archiving Talk Pages I have noticed that plenty of talkpages don't get archived when they reach around 50 messages. I suggest that we make sure each page is archived so it is easier to leave a message on someone's page. Although some people do ''archive their pages, other's don't. Thanks, --Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 10:29, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Does this belong on PC? Even though I totally agree, Fawny. ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!Andy Schleck SUPER FAN!!!!! 00:29, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Yes. I agree. Any more comments? 16:34, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Leader Okay...well Maplefern isn't active anymore. :/ She rarely edits here, and I mean NO harm or disrespect to her. I think it's time that I took over the project, if you guys like it. Are there any comments, or rejections? 16:34, August 28, 2010 (UTC) She is not very active anymore.......Maybe you should take over cause after all you are the deputy and since she has not been editing lately remember she might come back and we can explain to her what happened but this is just my opinion 'BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 16:04, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Ice, I think you should put up a vote for demoting Maplefern to a warrior. Also you should probably archiving some discussions on this page :). I'll help if you'd like-- 05:42, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Join? I was wondering if I could join.-Rawr. I win. 06:31, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Maplefern or Icestorm will add you, but Maple hasn't really been active. If no one adds you soon I'll add you =) -- 06:34, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!-Rawr. I win. 23:53, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Categories Special:UncategorizedPages This is a list of pages without categories! (Didn't really know where this went....:P)--[[User:Darkcloud!|'''Go Giants!]]In the World Series! 21:14, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Join May I join? o3o. Merry Christmas! o3o 00:47, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :I'll add you soon. Tawnywing - Silver Nomination I've updated her history nearly ever time I role play her. She has a real life picture, quotes, family tree and citations.-- 23:20, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Her article looks ok. Maybe you should add a bit about Jaywing and their relationship? --Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 10:57, September 12, 2010 (UTC) You mean Jaystorm? I have that information on her article.-- 16:37, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Comments before vote?-- 02:46, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Vote is up--nightshine❄ 00:47, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Pansyfur-silver nomination. Hi, not many people edit Pansyfur's article, but i frequently rp her and edit the page, myself. Her warrior charart is in the process of being done and so is her queen one, she has a family tree, quotes and detailed history. I think she's good enough. Comments?[[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarr'issa!☆]]My talkpage!'13:45, October 29, 2010 (UTC) The family tree is unnecessary, since they have no kits. Other than that it looks fine. Would you like to join the project? You aren't on the members list yet-- 18:52, October 30, 2010 (UTC) sure, i'd love to join:) (clara not logged in) 19:18, November 2, 2010 (UTC) It looks good to me. I'll add you as a warrior-- 23:07, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Any more comments? [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarrissa!☆]][[User talk:Clarrissa koins|'My talkpage!']] Category:Signatures 17:04, November 15, 2010 (UTC) We should vote now. Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 18:36, January 10, 2011 (UTC) I'd say it was ready. Iceh? 19:35, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Vote is up--nightshine❄ 00:47, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Butterfly-silver nomination.﻿ Hi, Butterfly's article is up to date and detailed, and she is usually rp'ed. I think she's ready for silver. Comments? [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarr'issa!☆]]My talkpage!'14:13, October 29, 2010 (UTC)﻿ I agree. -- 18:51, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Cool:) Any other comments? [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarrissa!☆]][[User talk:Clarrissa koins|'My talkpage!']] Category:Signatures 16:58, November 3, 2010 (UTC) I think it's ready. 17:41, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Looks good =). Ice or Maple will put up a vote, I hope -- 23:07, November 9, 2010 (UTC) I'd say yes:D 16:25, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Comments? Ice? [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarrissa']]My Talk Page[[Brownkit|'Brownkit...']] Category:Signatures 16:54, January 7, 2011 (UTC) I think she's ready. Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 18:35, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Vote is up--nightshine❄ 00:47, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Rabbitspring - Silver Nomination :Her article is detailed and fairly done. I think it's ready. 21:33, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :I agree [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 03:21, January 2, 2011 (UTC) I also agree:D Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 18:36, January 10, 2011 (UTC) I agree as well. Shouldn't Ice become the leader now? Maple has kind of...left the wiki-- 00:23, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 17:16, January 11, 2011 (UTC) I'd say it was ready. 19:36, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Vote is up--nightshine❄ 00:47, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Driftcloud - Silver Nomination :See above. 21:33, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :I second [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 03:21, January 2, 2011 (UTC) It's quite good [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarrissa']]My Talk Page[[Brownkit|'Brownkit...']] Category:Signatures 16:55, January 7, 2011 (UTC) I agree Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 18:37, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Supporting-- 00:23, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey, this is Maple. Feel free to delete me as leader, guys. Sorry I can't write more-I've, like, got no time on my hands right now(I lost my password) 19:34, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Maple???!!!! Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 16:50, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Vote is up--nightshine❄ 00:47, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Echowave - Silver Well... I fixed her quotes and she looks ready to go! PaRtYIn TeH UsA! 12:43, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Echo, don't you mean silver? She's not silver yet. Quailflight 09:57, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Hm...you mean silver, and in order to be gold she needs to FA. The article could be cleaned up, and check over spelling, grammar. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 11:47, May 10, 2010 (UTC) It should be silver. I agree with Ice. I'll change it. Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 13:06, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I fixed up the article. Icefall Icy Winds 19:10, June 23, 2010 (UTC) It looks ready to me. Any comments before the vote goes up? Icefall★ Talk 14:33, June 26, 2010 (UTC) i think the begining is a bit sotry like. It's suposed to be formal, but 'that's how it started' dosen't fit. Can you change it? Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 11:13, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Vote is up--nightshine❄ 00:47, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Shadowfeather: Silver Nomintation I've gone through the article, paragraphed it and deleted any red links. Dust's page needs to be created for a link to be put up. Is there any other history to add? Icestorm, I saw that you added about Dust and Firefang and I was wondering if you could give a paste-bin link so I can add the history in full content. Comments? Thanks, --Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 14:13, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I don't have any pastebin link. The section is perfectly expanded. Anyways, I think the history could be expanded more. Icefall Icy Winds 12:15, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Personally, I don't think it is. There must have been ''more ''action than that. Anywho I think Fire needs to expand the history, as it is her (his) roleplay. But s/he isn't on much. Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 10:59, June 27, 2010 (UTC) There wasn't. Songfall and Shadowfeather only saw them, and gave them herbs. Icefall★ Talk 12:53, June 27, 2010 (UTC) I can make a family tree for the article then it will be ready for a vote--nightshine❄ 00:47, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Comments before vote?--Nightshine 01:11, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Vote is up--Nightshine 06:18, February 4, 2011 (UTC)